


Tattoo

by Queen_Eliz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Dom Jaebeom, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semana Queen_Eliz Desapegando, Smut, Stigmatophilia, Sub Bambam, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Unsafe Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Jaebeom tem uma admiração especial por Bambam e suas tatuagens.”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 2





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de começar eu precisa dar avisos MUITO importantes!  
> ↬ Essa fanfic contém sexo explícito entre os personagens!! De maneira bem leve a prática de bondage e o status de dominação e submissão, sexo desprotegido, super estimulação e estigmatofilia (atração sexual por perfurações (piercings), tatuagens ou cicatrizes corporais).  
> ↬ Capa ©Nixany  
> ↬ Aproveitem sem moderação 😏

Jaebeom sabia que devia maneirar em seu olhar irritado sobre o entrevistador do evento no momento em que sentiu Jinyoung apertar levemente seu cotovelo. O olhar dirigido ao seu líder transmitia uma mensagem alta e clara  _ “pare de encarar tão firmemente” _ , sua expressão não carregava nenhum traço irônico, apenas uma leve repreensão para que ele trouxesse o líder de volta a realidade, tirando de sua bolha crescente de ciúmes. Acompanhado de um leve aceno da cabeça, um sorriso se instalou nos lábios do mais novo e Jaebeom se apressou a seguir o gesto enquanto dava leves tapinhas sobre as mãos dele.

É claro que Jinyoung seria o primeiro a reparar seu desconforto, a ligação inabalável e fortalecida com os anos fazia com que se entendessem com apenas um olhar na postura um do outro, e as respostas silenciosas sempre transmitidas através de pequenos toques. Não seria outra pessoa se não ele notar a maneira como suas sobrancelhas se uniram na medida em que o entrevistador se aproximava dos maknae, seguindo de sua mandíbula se contraindo mais forte assim que o olhar dele desviou brevemente para a abertura dos botões da blusa de Bambam, quando o mesmo se inclinou levemente rindo de alguma besteira dita por Yugyeom.

No fundo, ele sabia que não era exatamente culpa do outro homem que seu olhos caíssem sobre o corpo alto e esbelto do jovem ao seu lado. Qualquer pessoa com olhos podia afirmar o quão bonito Bambam era, chamava atenção por onde passava e eventualmente todos os olhos se voltavam para ele, invejando ou admirando, quase como se o jovem possuísse um imã dentro de si, obrigando a todos estarem sempre atentos aos seus movimentos.

Talvez a culpa estivesse naquela maldita blusa que o rapaz usava, que provocava a imaginação de qualquer pessoa que olhasse, quase como um convite sem palavras para se manter atento ao que ela podia revelar ou não. A maldita blusa que, ele tinha completa certeza, seu namorado havia escolhido de propósito e com algum suborno aos estilistas para surpreendê-lo, ou melhor dizendo provocá-lo, naquela noite.

Ambos tinham a consciência de que a época de promoções sempre eram períodos caóticos, agenda lotada até mesmo antes do lançamento de um novo álbum. Isso reduzia drasticamente o tempo que podiam estar juntos, apenas aproveitando o namoro, sendo ocupado completamente com gravações e ensaios longos. Se tornava comum, então, que o máximo de contato que tivessem se resumisse a alguns abraços antes de permitir que o corpo exausto caísse na inconsciência.

Essa distância entre os dois é a causadora da noite marcante para o líder, fazia dias que ele não via intimamente seu garoto, dias em que não o tocava da maneira que fazia com seus lábios deixassem passar os mais lindos suspiros. Dias em que não pode deixar seu olhar se embebedar na pele morena e macia, saciar seu amor por cada marca presente em seu corpo.

Quando ficaram em posição no palco, as luzes se acenderam para focar na abertura de dança entre Yugyeom, Jackson e Bambam, e quando os feixes luminosos deslizaram pelo corpo moreno, Jaebeom se sentiu um pouco tonto devido a força que o ar sumiu de dentro de seus pulmões. Ele registrou vagamente a risadinha baixa de Youngjae pela sua reação e ele podia sentir suas bochechas começarem a esquentar também, agradeceu internamente que a figura alta de Mark estava na sua frente, impedindo que seu rosto fosse capturado por alguma câmera durante o embaraço que tomou conta de si quando viu Bambam.  _ Quando viu aquilo em seu Bambam _ .

Suas vestes sempre ajudavam a compor outra faceta dele dentro do palco, exibindo uma frieza calculada, confiante e com uma aura pertencente à realeza. O que roubou a concentração de Jaebeom e quase o desestabilizou no palco fora a visão do torso magro abrigado por uma —  _ maldita _ — blusa preta transparente. Existia na mesma alguns detalhes florais, que subiam da barra e das mangas compridas por toda a extensão, formando arranjos bonitos e posicionados em lugares estratégicos, por cima dos mamilos e umbigo. A transparência da blusa não era tão grande, mas ainda assim permitia a visão dos desenhos das tatuagens que adornavam sua pele bonita.

O mais velho conhecia o corpo do jovem com a palma de sua mão, ou até melhor que isso. As noites que passaram juntos sempre se dedicou a observar e apreciar o corpo debaixo do seu, cada detalhe da pele, cada sinal em seu peito, a curva de suas costelas e o desenho de seus músculos. E é exatamente por isso que ele sabia que ali, no meio das costas de Bambam repousava uma nova tatuagem. Detalhe que escaparia a qualquer outra pessoa, confundindo, fazendo parecer que era apenas um entalhe de sua blusa, mas Jaebeom sabia muito bem que não era esse o caso. A adoração que ele fazia ao corpo de seu amante era dirigida com a mesma intensidade as suas tatuagens. Ele tinha em sua memória a forma e desenho de cada traço pertencente aquele ser inebriante, e se arriscava a dizer que poderia desenhá-las de olhos fechados.

Aquela distância, ele não conseguia distinguir do que se tratava aquela nova marca em seu dongsaeng. Uma frase, talvez, algo escrito de maneira mais suave do que os dizeres “KING” gravados na lateral esquerda de suas costelas.

A apresentação foi executada com sucesso, apesar de levar um tempo para sua mente se concentrar no público, voltando sempre a visão que teve da nova tatuagem dele. Assim como agora, ele precisava forçar sua mente a se concentrar na entrevista e não na visão da tatuagem, ou pior, no entrevistador que cada vez mais observava seu amante com um desejo precariamente escondido.

— Quero desejar-lhe parabéns pela conquista em mais uma premiação! O grupo vem se provando bastante cada dia que passa. O que o líder teria a dizer sobre seus membros? — o entrevistador perguntou.

Não era uma questão exatamente nova quando eles pediam que o líder dissesse algo sobre seus membros, como ele se sentia sobre eles ou mensagens de apoio e incentivo. Se Jaebeom fosse sincero, não encontraria nenhuma dificuldade em nomear todas as características que admirava em cada um de seus membros, com exceção, talvez, de Bambam. Afinal, existiam muitas coisas que o faziam amar Bambam, sua dedicação a música, a curiosidade de aprender, a paixão pela fotografia, a maneira que mordia seus lábios quando estava concentrado em algo… Mas admirar, bem, ele não podia dizer que o que mais admirava em seu dongsaeng eram suas tatuagens.

— Tenho certeza que todos se esforçam bastante. Essa noite, acredito que foi uma noite de cheia de  _ surpresas _ e… — automaticamente, seu olhar caiu sobre o rapaz ao lado do entrevistador, apesar da leve provocação que se encontrava na curva dos lábios, havia também um carinho em seus olhos verdes brilhantes devido as lentes de contato. Sorriu leve completando — E todos se saíram muito bem, estou orgulhoso do nosso desempenho e sempre continuaremos com o trabalho duro.

Quando o gerente afirmou que o tempo havia acabado e eles estavam liberados, todos se dirigiram a sua van que os levaria até os dormitórios, eles teriam mais uma atividade pela tarde antes de conseguirem dois dias de descanso. A viagem foi tranquila, regada de conversas baixas devido ao cansaço que sentiam, mas nem por isso menos animadas. Bambam estava no banco da frente concentrado em seu celular, ora ou outra mostrando algo e rindo com Yugyeom e Jinyoung. Ele sabia que o olhar do líder estava focado em suas costas, mas o banco não permitia que o mesmo visse o que queria realmente ver.

Assim que o tailandês saiu do carro, sentiu sua mão ser agarrada e seu corpo puxado com força, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. O pânico de ir ao chão durou menos de um segundo quando uma mão grande e firme circundou sua cintura o estabilizando. Possessiva, quente e confortável. Uma lembrança constante em quem ele sempre poderia se apoiar, quem nunca permitiria que ele caísse, ou que caísse sozinho. 

Apressou os passos para acompanhar seu hyung, esse que não dirigia um olhar sequer para si, a mandíbula contraída mostrava a sua impaciência e Bambam sentiu suas pernas querendo lhe abandonar no meio do caminho. Reservando apenas um breve momento para retirar os sapatos e colocá-los no lugar certo — ninguém quer Jinyoung chamando sua atenção pela manhã —, se dirigiram para o quarto que dividiam, no final do corredor, Bambam tremeu levemente com a força com que a porta foi fechada.

Ficou paralisado próximo a cômoda localizada no quarto, mal se atrevendo a respirar quando o mais velho o soltou e se dirigiu para o closet retirando seu blazer e puxando levemente as mangas de sua camisa até a altura dos cotovelos. Bambam sentiu um pouco de sua determinação se esvaindo. Fazia dias que ambos não estiveram juntos, e ele sentia saudades do toque abrasador do mais velho sobre si, mas a agenda deles não dava espaço para nada mais do que selares rápidos. É verdade também que, desde que conseguiu sua nova tatuagem se esquivava dos avanços mais persistentes, Youngjae o havia convencido que seria interessante na relação dos dois se ele o surpreendesse, já que seu namorado sempre soube de antemão quando ele ia adquirir uma nova. 

Ele estava convencido antes que seria uma boa surpresa, afinal seu hyung tinha tanta adoração por suas tatuagens, que ele não se importaria de se tornar uma tela para todos os traços que desejava, desde que tivesse Jaebeom para sempre como seu único admirador. Mas agora, ao encarar o olhar avaliador dele sobre si, as dúvidas começaram a rondar seus pensamentos. Ele tinha ido longe demais em tentar provocar uma reação dele durante uma apresentação importante? Ou pior, será que ele não tinha gostado?

A excitação aos poucos começou a ser tomada por uma onda de ansiedade que crescia rápida em seu estômago. Uniu suas mãos para tentar espantar o leve tremor que se apossou sobre elas e tomou uma respiração longa e profunda antes de se explicar.

— Beomie eu- — sua voz falhou no momento em que o mais velho concentrou seu olhar irritado em si, uma repreensão clara, ele não tinha permissão para falar, muito menos de chamá-lo pelo apelido. Como se estivesse testando se Bambam entendeu o recado, deixou um longo silêncio se instalar pelo quarto; depois do que se pareceu décadas para o mais jovem, os olhos penetrantes de Jaebeom saiu de seu rosto para analisar suas vestes, mas especificamente seu torso.

— Não há necessidade de nenhuma palavra agora, eu sei o que você quis fazer — sua voz se mantinha baixa e clara enquanto continuava — Além do mais, você não possui nenhuma permissão para me chamar de qualquer coisa que não seja hyung, entendido? — Bambam balançou sua cabeça afirmativamente, mas isso apenas arrancou mais um olhar irritado e o som de seus dentes rangendo com a força que o mais velho contraia sua mandíbula — Quero que use suas palavras quando falar com você.

— Sim, hyung, entendido.

— Bom. Agora, tire suas roupas e mantenha apenas sua blusa desabotoada. Deite-se de bruços na cama — sua voz não deixava qualquer espaço para contestação, era uma ordem expressa claramente que fez uma reviravolta nas emoções do mais novo, aos poucos a ansiedade dando lugar a expectativa.

Cumprindo o que lhe foi ordenado, Bambam se desfez das peças de roupas com as mãos trêmulas, dobrando-as e organizando em cima da cômoda ao seu lado. O clima frio trouxe um arrepio ao corpo desnudo na parte inferior, fazendo com que o jovem se movesse mais rapidamente para subir na cama, só então notando que seu namorado não estava mais por ali.

Bambam soube que ele havia retornado quando sentiu a cama afundar com o peso extra, seu rosto estava virado de lado, não se atrevendo a olhar para trás e encarar as orbes negras do seu hyung. Sentiu a pressão do corpo bem estruturado do namorado sobre o seu, fazendo com que abrisse levemente as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor e sentisse, assim, a velha sensação de conforto e segurança rodeando-o. Uma mão deslizava carinhosamente por seu cabelo, o toque gentil fez com que o Bambam encarasse o namorado.

Jaebeom já o fitava quando seu olhos se encontraram. Verde sobre o preto. Naquele momento, Jae se sentiu mais desejoso ainda. Bambam era bonito de todas as formas possíveis neste mundo, mas quando usava suas lentes de contato sua aparência lembrava, em muito, uma descrição sobre criaturas divinas.

Admiração e desejo eram refletidos e trocados no olhar compartilhado. A mão em seu cabelo continuava com as leves ministrações enquanto seu namorado lhe apontou para o que segurava em sua mão livre. O cinto que ele usava naquela noite repousava em sua palma.

— Está tudo bem para você se usarmos isso hoje? — sua voz antes autoritária agora estava rodeada de atenção e carinho. Ele sempre assumia esta forma quando fazia questão de garantir que ambos estavam no mesmo passo. Bambam acenou levemente.

— Como quer seus braços, querido? Acima da cabeça ou atrás de suas costas? — Bambam levou um tempo para considerar, seria mais confortável se seus braços estivessem em suas costas, mas ele pensou que Jaebeom teria mais acesso a sua fonte de desejo se seus braços estivessem presos em cima de sua cabeça.

— Você pode amarrar eles para cima, por favor — com um leve murmurar em concordância, sentiu as mãos grandes e firmes do seu amante deslizar por seus braços e distribuir um leve carinho nos pulsos. O coreano posicionou os braços próximos a cabeça do tailandês, não permitindo que ele esticasse demais e se machucasse, trouxe os pulsos juntos e os envolveu em um lenço macio antes de usar o cinto para prendê-los, impedindo que o couro marcasse a região, mas ainda assim forte o suficiente para que não conseguisse sair do aperto.

Assim que terminou, depositou um leve selar sobre a têmpora do mais novo e o ouviu suspirar satisfeito. Isso fez surgir um sorriso em seu rosto, a maneira como o jovem abaixo de si confiava completamente nele. Apoiando suas mãos na lateral do corpo dele, impedindo que seu peso o esmagasse, depositou mais beijos por toda a extensão do rosto sentindo o calor que emanava de suas bochechas. Era incrível para Jaebeom como mesmo depois de anos juntos, seu namorado não perdia sua faceta inocente quando compartilhavam beijos ou qualquer outro toque mais carinhoso, sempre corando profusamente quando eles se rendiam a leve sensação dos lábios tocando cada centímetro dele.

Quando chegou a boca alheia, tomou seu tempo com ela. A carne farta estava adornada com um pouco de gloss para que eles se tornassem convidativos na câmera, permitindo assim, um deslizamento suave entre as duas bocas. Mal se afastou e retornou ao ósculo com mais fervor, fazendo com que o cérebro do tailandês sofresse com a falta de oxigênio devido a volúpia com que seus lábios eram consumidos. Jaebeom mantinha seu toque firme, exigente, sugando toda a extensão fazendo com que os lábios volumosos do moreno abaixo de si se tornassem ainda mais inchados e com uma coloração avermelhada.

Quebraram o beijo quando a busca por ar não podia ser mais negada, Bambam mantinha seus olhos fechados e sua respiração estava brusca quando sentiu as mãos grandes do namorado percorrendo as laterais de seu torso enquanto sua boca agora se ocupava com a pele exposta do pescoço e ombro. Sentiu seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés quando os lábios finos alcançaram o lóbulo de sua orelha deixando uma leve mordida, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos haviam chegado ao seu destino final na base da sua coluna, muito próximo a bunda desnuda.

— Estou assumindo que essa blusa foi usada especialmente para mim, hum? — a voz rouca e baixa de Jaebeom carregava um tom tão sensual que fez com que o moreno sentisse uma fisgada em seu pau.

— Sim, hyung — Bambam respondeu obedientemente.

— Então, agora eu posso tirá-la e ver o que é meu?

— Por favor, hyung — a voz do tailandês não passava de um sussurro devido a expectativa para que Jaebeom visse logo sua tatuagem. 

Bambam sentiu o corpo do namorado se afastar do seu, mas a distância não foi mantida por muito tempo. Jaebeom assumiu uma posição sentada e atrás do mais novo, fazendo com que seu quadril estivesse colado novamente em sua bunda empinada. Suas mãos frias deslizaram suavemente pela base da coluna numa massagem preguiçosa fazendo com que o moreno relaxasse ainda mais.

Vagarosamente, com as palmas abertas, começou a subi-las pelas costas mornas. Jaebeom não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso por saber que o corpo do namorado estava quente devido aos seus toques. Puxando o tecido conforme suas mãos deslizavam, o mais velho se forçou a não olhar para tatuagem no momento em que ela ficou descoberta, continuando a puxar a peça, com um pouco mais de dificuldade, até que ela estivesse presa nos pulsos junto com o cinto dele. E, só então, deixou seus olhos caírem sobre seu mais novo objeto de adoração.

_ Forever Young _

Duas palavras traçadas em linhas finas, tão delicadas e simples, sem adornos ou enfeites. Algo que dizia muito sobre a personalidade daquele que a tinha marcada em sua pele. Duas palavras que retratam perfeitamente como é seu amado.

Bambam sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca devido ao silêncio. Não tinha coragem de encarar seu rosto, mas também estava se corroendo por dentro para saber o que ele tinha achado. Se remexeu impaciente ao mesmo tempo que um murmúrio saiu dos lábios finos do mais velho.

— Lindo… — foi dito realmente baixo, mas Bambam estava com tão concentrado aos atos do outro que mais parecia que ele estava gritando aquele elogio. Isso fez com que ele soltasse um suspiro aliviado em meio a um sorriso.

— Gostou da sua surpresa, hyung? — levou um tempo para ouvir a resposta, mas ela veio eventualmente.

— É perfeito, assim como você — confidenciou. Levando a ponta de seus dedos para traçar cada linha que enfeitava eternamente a pele bronzeada, se abaixando para estar com o rosto próximo da tatuagem e observar a maneira bonita que ela se ondulava quando o mais novo se mexia. 

Jaebeom refez todos os traços com os dedos e soltou um arfar satisfeito quando pressionou os polegares em toda a extensão dos dizeres. Ele pode sentir Bambam se arrepiando, e não se conteve mais.

Desceu sua boca pelas as costas, começando a adicionar mais marcas no namorado, mesmo que essas fossem temporárias. Deleitou-se na sensação da pele quente contra seus lábios, que tremia cada vez que seus dentes se aprofundavam em um novo ponto, lambendo e chupando fazendo florescer marcas avermelhadas por toda a área da tatuagem e em volta dela. Se antes Bambam usou uma veste reveladora, agora Jaebeom iria fazer questão que ele usasse uma que cobrisse toda a sua beleza apenas para ele.

Bambam estava satisfeito ao sentir tamanha paixão que o namorado distribuía por si e os traços de tinta. Satisfeito, mas ainda necessitado, principalmente quando os lábios do seu hyung desceram de suas costas maltratadas para as nádegas, onde ele repetia as mordidas e chupões, deixando a carne macia e avantajada vermelha.

— Hyung! — Bambam não pode conter o gemido surpreso quando a língua experiente do namorado pressionou firmemente contra a sua entrada. Seu ventre formigava com a sensação e sentia seu pau ficando cada vez mais duro conforme Jaebeom trabalhava contra o anel de músculos deixando uma trilha de saliva por ali. 

Sua língua habilidosa deslizava para dentro e fora, arrancando os suspiros mais bonitos do mais novo, suas mãos apertavam tão fortemente a carne das coxas e bunda que era possível ver a marca dos dedos na região.

— Você é delicioso, Bammie — disse e mordeu de leve a cintura fina, moldada exatamente para abrigar suas mãos — Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida provando você.

Os elogios trouxeram um rubor forte em Bambam, que subia de seu peito, pescoço e se estendia até as bochechas fofas. Os suspiros já tinham se tornado gemidos baixos, quando deixou sua língua escapar para molhar os lábios secos, devido ao tempo que ficou com a boca aberta, sentiu Jaebeom voltar a subir em si, o mais velho se aproveitando para pressionar seus lábios contra os dele, usando a sua própria língua para molhar os de Bambam e saborear dos gemidos vindos direto da fonte.

Refez sua trilha de beijos para a mais nova tatuagem que adornava aquele corpo viciante. Beijou com cuidado os traços, com medo de machucar seu amante, apreciando como Bambam tremia por ainda estar sensível ali.

Seus dedos se fecharam no tubo de lubrificante que trouxe consigo quando buscou o lenço para prender os pulsos do tailandês. Desviou sua atenção, despejando uma quantidade generosa em seus dedos, esfregando-os e esquentando o gel antes de levá-los até a entrada do amante. Repetiu o ato, parte porque ambos gostavam da sensação molhada, e parte porque Jaebeom sempre garantiria que tudo que estivessem prestes a fazer fosse apenas prazeroso para seu namorado.

Em outra situação, Jaebeom brincaria e provocaria o mais jovem, ameaçando uma penetração apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo implorar por isso. Mas hoje não seria o caso. Ele encontrava-se impaciente para algumas dessas provocações, então quando acreditou ter lubrificante suficiente, seus dedos invadiram a entrada de Bambam, que soltou se engasgou com o próprio ar com a intrusão repentina.

O mais velho se abaixou outra vez, para que seu rosto ficasse na altura da bendita tatuagem. Era como um imã, ele não conseguia afastar seus olhos dos dizeres e possuía uma vontade sobre humana de marcar às costas do namorado da mesma maneira.

Os gemidos satisfeitos de Bambam apenas o encorajaram a continuar, devagar e sem pressa, trabalhando com dois dedos dentro do calor úmido do corpo dele. Ainda que uma parte de si implorasse para apenas foder o corpo moreno sem sentido, fazer ele implorar e choramingar feito uma vadia, outra parte mais cuidadosa — e que sempre saía vitoriosa por ser ouvida —, lhe alertava para o período em que não estiveram juntos intimamente, e que ele poderia machucar seu namorado.

Jaebeom esperou o leve rebolado de Bambam contra seus dedos, seu buraco se apertando contra os dígitos era o sinal de que ele podia ir mais rápido. Os benefícios de anos de namoro era o entendimento de sinais como este.

Bambam fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos longos do namorado entrar e sair de si mais rápido, alongando seu interior. Ele podia sentir a maneira que suas falanges se dobravam, buscando o feixe de nervos que o fazia implorar do jeito que ele gostava de ouvir.

Um gemido quebrado e quadris pulando da cama foi a confirmação que ele tinha encontrado a próstata e agora seus esforços estavam concentrados ali. Os olhos de Jaebeom escureceram em mais desejo ainda ao ver a maneira que Bambam se contorcia, praticamente pulando contra o encontro de sua mão, os próprios dedos do mais novo fechados fortemente, unhas cravadas em sua palma devido a restrição de movimento.

Decidindo que ele estava pronto para um terceiro dedo, o coreano virou o moreno na cama. Não sem antes desferir um tapa forte, sua mão marcando a carne da bunda, quando viu o buraco necessitado se abrir e fechar com o vazio.

— Olhe pra você, uma vadia tão necessitada — falou baixo, se deleitando com o gemido que o tailandês soltou e os acenos de sua cabeça. Jaebeom não era muito adepto desse tipo de palavreado, mas Bambam gostava e não havia nada que ele não faria por Bambam.

— Só por você, hyung — com suas costas agora contra os lençóis, Jaebeom podia ver o brilho de suor que começou a se juntar na testa do namorado. Seu peito corado subia e descia com a respiração descompassada, mãos acima da cabeça e lábios inchados. Por Deus, Jaebeom queria destruir ele.

Suas bocas se encontraram em mais um beijo, dessa vez mais lento, mas ainda forte. A língua de Bambam invadiu a cavidade de Jaebeom e ele sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Bambam sempre deu os melhores beijos, ele sabia exatamente onde explorar e o que fazer para deixar o namorado desconcertado.

Enquanto se beijavam, aproveitando da posição, o coreano pressionou seu quadril contra o do outro, moendo para fazer com que o tailandês sentisse como ele estava excitado e duro dentro de sua calça. O tecido se esfregando contra o pênis sensível de Bambam era bom demais para que ele ficasse parado, seus quadris se empurravam para cima em busca de mais atrito.

Bambam sentiu o ar fugir completamente de seus pulmões quando o misto de sensações foi jogado contra ele. Jaebeom soltou seus lábios para maltratar a pele de seu pescoço e suas clavículas, suas mãos desceram para seus mamilos, apertando e massageando até senti-los endurecidos contra seus dedos e seus quadris — os malditos quadris que levavam os fãs à loucura quando dançava no palco —, se esfregavam contra ele de maneira precisa, ele poderia estar muito bem fodendo com o moreno se não fosse às roupas que ainda os separavam. 

Jaebeom podia sentir o corpo de Bambam começar a esquentar mais ainda, quando olhou para o rosto do namorado, encontrou-o com os olhos fortemente fechados, boca aberta e murmurando seu nome. Jaebeom gostava de vê-lo assim, uma poça manhosa na cama que chamava por ele e apenas por ele.

— Olhe só pra você… — sua boca estava perto da concha do ouvido do namorado, pronto para dar mais uma mordiscada no local — Gemendo tão bem o meu nome, tudo isso para conseguir meu pau enterrado em você?

— Si-sim, hyung. Por favor — para quem é acostumado a ver ácido escorrendo das palavras de Bambam, não imaginaria o quão carente ele pode soar. Jaebeom gostava de saber que apenas ele via esse lado.

— Muito bem, hyung vai dar a você o que você quer. Mas antes… — Jaebeom apoiou em suas mãos de cada lado da cabeça de Bambam, o mais novo se encolheu com a ferocidade com que era encarado de volta — Antes eu vou chupar você, vou fazer você gozar com a minha boca e meus dedos. Vou te deixar duro novamente e você vai gozar outra vez, com meu pau bem fundo na sua bunda.

— Sim, por favor, hyung, por favor…

— E, meu amor vai ficar quietinho e me deixar fazer o que quiser com você, como um bom garoto, certo?

— Eu serei bom, eu prometo! — o mais jovem se embolou um pouco em suas palavras, na pressa de responder o mais rápido e agradar seu hyung.

— Eu sei que sim — Jaebeom disse com um sorriso satisfeito pela obediência do mais novo — Separe suas pernas pra mim, baby.

A forma carinhosa que Jaebeom lhe chamava, em contraste com as coisas que ele prometeu fazer, apenas alimentava o incêndio que crescia dentro de Bambam. Pois ele sabia que cada palavra que o mais velho havia proferido iria ser cumprida.

Jaebeom se posicionou de frente a cintura fina, deixando alguns chupões na pele enquanto despejava mais lubrificante em seus dedos. Adicionou dois sem nenhum problema, testando às águas, para logo em seguida preencher o interior quente do namorado com três dedos grossos; o pênis túrgido de Bambam brilhava com o pré gozo que escapava da ponta, o gosto logo tomando conta da língua do mais velho quando ele abocanhou o membro quente e inchado.

Bambam sentia que sua alma iria abandonar seu corpo a qualquer momento. Os dedos do seu amante trabalhavam dentro de si num ritmo contínuo, mas bruto. Ele sentia o arrastar intencional em sua próstata, a maneira que ele aplicava mais pressão ao entrar e sair, provocando o ponto se tornando difícil ficar parado. A sucção constante em seu membro também o estava levando ao limite, ele levou suas mãos presas até a boca — para evitar gemer tão alto —, quando via, pela fresta dos olhos, como a cabeça de Jaebeom subia e descia em seu pau, bochechas vazias, como se ele estivesse saboreando seu doce preferido no mundo.

A mão desocupada do coreano passeava pelo torso esculpido do namorado. Unhas se arrastavam do umbigo até os mamilos, onde ele os acariciava e apertava na ponta dos dedos, sabendo o quanto era uma área sensível para o mais novo; para logo depois deslizar a palma pela tatuagem na lateral de suas costelas.

Ele sentiu quando Bambam estava chegando ao seu limite, o corpo começando a tremer involuntariamente; as pernas lutando para se fechar, mas ainda assim obedecendo a ordem dada antes; costas se arqueando na cama, acompanhadas de um coro confuso de  _ “Beomie, hyung”  _ e _ “por favor” _ que vazava dos lábios pecaminosos.

Jaebeom aumentou ainda mais a velocidade de suas ministrações, sentindo o mais novo se desmanchar dentro de sua boca. Ele sorveu tudo que Bambam despejou para ele, se deleitando com o gosto do amante.

— Podemos continuar, baby?

Alguns minutos se passados quando Jaebeom falou. Seus dedos ainda estavam dentro de Bambam, mas ele não tinha feito mais nenhum movimento. Alguns minutos assim foi capaz de recuperar um pouco da clareza da mente de Bambam. Não por muito tempo, pois mesmo que Jaebeom estivesse parado, seus dedos ainda pressionavam seu feixe de nervos.

— Sim, hyung — a maneira como sua voz já saiu quebrada o deixou um tanto envergonhado.

— Bom menino.

O mais velhos retornou a suas ministrações, ele não precisava de tanto esforço assim, logo o membro do mais novo estava endurecido novamente. Por mais que fosse um oral bom pra caralho, ele se satisfazia mesmo quando era empalado pelo pau grosso do namorado.

Dali em diante, Bambam não registrou muito bem como as coisas aconteceram. Seu corpo parecia reagir a qualquer mínimo movimento, e ele só conseguia se concentrar nas mãos de Jaebeom em seu corpo; como tudo o deixava mais arrepiado, mais carente, como a necessidade tão grande de ter ele dentro de sí que o fazia ficar choroso e… ah, sim. Ele estava chorando um pouco também.

Lágrimas grossas escorrendo por sua têmpora chamou a atenção do mais velho. Jaebeom amava, e sabia que Bambam também, quando ele se tornava sensível assim. A maneira como ele chorava de prazer foi o limite para Jaebeom.

— N-não, volte aqui, hyung, por favor eu serei bom! — quando Bambam sentiu o homem se afastando de si começou a implorar pelo toque dele novamente.

— Shh, eu estou aqui meu amor, eu não vou embora, me deixa apenas me livrar dessas roupas inúteis, sim? — ele falava em voz calma, se esforçando para sair das roupas estilizadas para aquele dia.

Foi um alívio para seu membro quando ele foi liberado do aperto de suas boxer. Muitas coisas na cama com Bambam o deixavam excitado, mas nenhuma mexia tanto com ele como se embebedar na beleza do corpo moreno e suas tatuagens enquanto ele fazia o que bem queria com o mais novo.

O deslizar para o interior de Bambam causou um tremor nas pernas de Jaebeom, com a preparação se tornava fácil a entrada, mas o calor de Bambam e o aperto de suas paredes internas em seu pau já dolorido o obrigou a tomar longos goles de ar antes de se movimentar.

Testas apoiadas uma contra a outra, ele se movimentou devagar no início, para que não acabasse com as coisas rápido demais devido a maneira que estava excitado. Seus lábios se encontraram na mesma medida que os quadris do mais velho se afundavam no calor de Bambam. O mais novo ainda tinha suas mãos presas acima da cabeça, suas pernas mal conseguiam se segurar na cintura do namorado, ainda fracas.

Quando se tornou impaciente, as estocadas de Jaebeom começaram a ganhar velocidade e força. Seu torço ainda estava tão colado ao de Bambam que ele podia sentir o pênis dele sendo esmagado contra seu abdômen definido. Molhado, já que uma nova onda de excitação começava a vazar dele novamente.

— Você é tão, tão lindo Bammie. Olhe só, tão aberto e tão bom para seu hyung — o mais velho derramou elogios para seu amante. Tendo como resposta os suspiros e gemidos delicados e chorosos escapando dele.

Era tudo demais para Bambam. As sensações, o peso de outro corpo em cima do seu, a maneira como ele o fodia, como ele o elogiava, como ele beijava e mordia onde podia alcançar. O jeito de se certificar de dar o que Bambam ansiava e ainda assim satisfazer seus desejos. Tudo isso nublava a mente do tailandês.

— Por favor, hyung — choramingou — Venha dentro de mim, venha em mim, por favor, por favor…

Isso alimentou a paixão dentro de Jaebeom. Suas estocadas estavam balançando o corpo moreno para frente com a força dos impulsos, os gemidos de Bambam se tornaram gritos estrangulados conforme ele sentia o namorado mais fundo dentro de si e mirando o seu ponto sensível freneticamente. Ele queria que Bambam vinhesse intocado dessa vez, apenas seu pau dentro dele e nada mais.

Não foi uma tarefa difícil de se concretizar. Algumas estocadas a mais e ele tinha Bambam se desmanchando em um orgasmo intenso. Sua visão cheia de pontos brancos quando seu amante levava seu corpo ao estupor. O mais velho continuou com o ritmo brutal, perseguindo a própria libertação e beijando as novas lágrimas que o tailandês derramava.

A imagem de Bambam hipersensível, olhos enevoados, boca aberta em gemidos mudos, e parecendo tão, tão destruído empurrou Jaebeom para a sua própria bolha de felicidade, seu membro se contraído fervorosamente, derramando todo seu sêmen na cavidade quente de Bam.

Deixou beijos estalados pelo rosto lindo do moreno. Ele notou quando o cansaço atingiu o corpo dele, seus olhos nem lutavam para ficar abertos. Era um contraste intrigante, o quão fofo e sexy ele podia ser.

Devagar, ele saiu de dentro de Bambam, gozo escorrendo entre suas coxas. Soltou os pulsos, verificando se o lenço de fato havia protegido de deixar qualquer marca ou machucado para trás.

Ele já podia ouvir o ressonar baixinho de Bambam quando caminhou até o banheiro. Jaebeom tomou uma ducha rápida, puxando apenas uma boxer para seus quadris e preparando a banheira para Bambam.

— Bammie? — chamou delicadamente — Venha, a água está na banheira está quente do jeito que gosta, vamos tomar banho, sim?

— Não consigo me levantar — o mais novo respondeu com um bico adorável em seus lábios. Jaebeom arrulhou com a imagem.

O coreano pegou seu namorado no colo, dando um leve beijo na ponta de seu nariz e o levou até o banheiro. Ele observou como a água deixava os músculos bonitos mais relaxados e maneira preguiçosa que Bambam se esfregava denunciava que a qualquer momento ele dormiria ali mesmo.

Antes e que isso acontecesse, Jaebeom voltou ao quarto que compartilhavam, puxou os lençóis sujos da cama, depositando no cesto no canto do quarto, e a arrumou com novos, limpos e cheirosos para que dormissem tranquilamente.

Ao retornar ao banheiro, viu seu amado dormindo tranquilamente dentro da banheira. Um sorriso carinhoso estampou sua face, com passos lentos, também pelo cansaço, caminhou até seu namorado e terminou de lavar seu corpo e seus cabelos. Não era uma tarefa complicada, apesar de alto, Bambam tinha o corpo leve para ele manobrar.

Carregou seu corpo enrolado numa toalha até a cama, secando cada centímetro de sua pele delicadamente. Antes de vesti-lo, Jaebeom ainda aplicou um pouco de creme e massageou os locais que seu aperto tinha sido muito forte. Mesmo sonolento, Bambam ainda soltava murmúrios de apreciação com a ação.

Quando terminou seus cuidados, fez o namorado beber um pouco de água e apagou as luzes do cômodo. Jaebeom apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Bambam, se encolhendo para caber nos braços do namorado, respirando o cheiro do sabonete e shampoo que emanava do mais novo.

Nesse momento de conforto, nos braços da pessoa que mais amava, deixou que sua mente se desligasse e caísse na inconsciência, agradecendo a todas as divindades por ter Bambam em sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> PRATIQUEM SEXO SEGURO!!! Filhos não são a única coisa que camisinha previne, aproveite dos prazeres do seu corpo e também cuide dele!
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos meninos. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
